The Girl With The Mysterious Red Eyes
by ninjamaster3000
Summary: Naruto meets a girl in the forest but who does this black haired beauty remind him of and what secret might devastate naruto? Also letting everyone know as i make more chapters they will all be about 500 words but ill make plenty of chapters about 20
1. Who Is She?

The Mysterious Girl With The Red Eyes

It was a warm sunny day in the land of fire. Naruto was just finishing his wind manipulation training to create a new move for his arsenal. After hours of nonstop training he decided for a little sparring time with Konoha's green beast, ROCK LEE!! But before he went to Lee's house Naruto decided to catch a breather from training and take a gentle walk through Konoha's forest. As he walked he kept thinking about Sasuke and everything that's happened in the 3 years from when Sasuke and him had their great battle at the waterfall where Naruto almost met his demise and to when they previously fought at the ruins of Orochimarus's base. He wondered if he could actually bring Sasuke back to Konoha, as soon as he thought this he quickly removed the idea of such nonsense from his head. He decided to head to Lee's house now. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!! Naruto turned in such ferocity at the noise. With lightning speed and fox agility he quickly jumped from tree to tree to find out what made that horrendous sound. He heard sounds of screaming now which he could tell was not that Far East. He quickly jumped below to the thickening branches below. He landed with vigor force on the forest's path only to be knocked to the ground by a women with a flawless glimmering skin. HE quickly became entranced by her beauty and her beautiful and soft black hair. He got nervous when he stared for a moment at those glowing blue eyes, that were like shards of a precious saffire. She sprang up to her feet in an instant as soon as she came to realize what just happened. She desperately pleaded with the awestruck naruto, to help her and save her from a group of men chasing her. Naruto glad to be getting in some more training jumped to the aide of this mysterious woman. Then out of nowhere a kunai was flung and missed the excited naruto by inches. Naruto quickly threw back a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it. Hitting the tree behind these thugs, falling down pushing the bandits forward to fall exactly at Naruto's feet. Naruto grinned pleased at the work he had accomplished. Without notice one set off a smoke bomb and before Naruto knew it they were gone but at least the women was safe. Naruto ran to her to see if she is alright. But before he knew it she fainted from all the excitement going on around her. Naruto thought best not to wake her and took her to her place to rest and take it easy.

As naruto laid her down apon his bed he thought to himself how pretty she is.He wanted to lay with her as she slept in a calming and peaceful serenity.


	2. A Perfect Day

Dazed and unaware of what's going on Naruto wakes up from a deep, deep sleep. Trying to remember what had happened the previous day involving the girl in the forest. He stares towards the bed where he had lain her down. Naruto looked shocked for she was no longer there he started to search through the house for her, from the basement to the closet. All of a sudden he heard the strangest sound coming from his porch, he crept to the door and opened it up at the slightest ease to find the woman viewing konoha from his front door she looked amazed at how beautiful it was. He walked gently so he wouldn't be frightened of him. She gazed at him with wonder towards the boy who had saved her life. Naruto tried as hard as he could to say something to break the ice between them, He asked what her name was, she said her name was Kayumi; He then asked where she is from but she told him sadly her home was destroyed when those men attacked the men you saw were only three of the battalion that attacked her home and said she is worried about her family and what had came of them, He then started on why those men were chasing her. As soon as Naruto had asked this eyes began to water and her face was suddenly pale like she's been in a blizzard and was nearly frozen to death. She said faintly I don't know why they attacked I was out in the garden when they attacked my home I heard the screams of my mother so I ran to find her being beaten by one of the bandits and that if her father didn't hold them off for me I would've been beaten to I ran away before I could see my father's or my mother's fate so I ran for in panic not realizing where I was going a few minutes after my father held them off they were right behind me and that's when you came and protected me, she said with hope that she knows there still alive somewhere. Naruto yelled with fierce anger when she told him her sad brutal story of what took place at her village, He yelled at the top of his lungs grabbing kayumi's hands saying that no matter what we'll find out why they attacked you and destroy everyone that caused such miserable pain, she blushed slightly when he was holding her hands. HE told kayumi if she needed anything to let him know with a grin she nodded as he walked back into his house to make some breakfast for both him and Kayumi.

**Kayumi's thoughts-** she gazed into the distance as she replayed the previous day, Why were they chasing me she thought to herself she did not know why which made her feel upset feeling they attacked her with such hate for no reason she was curious to like Naruto to know why they had attacked her out of the blue. She thought of her family and what harsh treatment they were enduring and hoped that they were still breathing.

She walked back into the house to find naruto using his shadow clones to speed up cooking the breakfast. She watched as he cooked the eggs burnt the toast and cooked the pancakes to barely edible. She laughed as one of the Naruto clones accidently tripped on spilt pancake batter and disappeared into thin air. He laughed at his clone's clumsiness as he brought the food to the table for him and kayumi to enjoy. As she took a bite of the eggs, Naruto smiled and asked dif she liked them she said that they were the best happily. Naruto grinned with pride at the compliment. All of a sudden a beeping sound went off in the room, Naruto looked at his watch and said Uh Oh kayumi I got to go to train with my sensei jariya, she asked if there was anything she could do right now, then Naruto offered her to come with, plus he needed to bring her to the hokage room. She said AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! Naruto looked amazed at how excited she was to go look around the village. Before Naruto was going to bring her to the hokage's room then go train he thought he'd show her around. He took her to a little arcade place where Kayumi was anxious to go into. Kayumi laughed as she played the arcade games with Naruto. Then he took her to ichiraku ramen telling her that's it's the best food place in all of the fire country she sounded amused at this ready to taste the ramen, Naruto ordered them both a miso pork ramen. As she took a gulp of the broth and sampled some of the noodles she jumped out of her seat saying it was the best food in the entire world, Naruto sat there smiling saying I told you so. As Kayumi and Naruto left ichiraku ramen she asked Naruto where are we going next it's a surprise. He then told her to put a blindfold on, she said I cat wait Naruto excitedly tone. Remember It's a surprise no peeking he said to Kayumi with a soft smile she blushed at Naruto and agreed to put on the blindfold. As they walked she could feel they were walking into a forest because she felt the trees gently touch her face. Then Naruto said get ready 1 2 3… He pulled of the blindfold with ease. They were standing in a little garden beside a waterfall cascading down from the crystal river above, Also she noticed she was surrounded by doves and many different flowers, flowers she's never ever even seen before. She stood there silent and shocked for a second then turned to Naruto saying it was beautiful and asked how he found such a place. He told her whenever I do a mission I walk around konoha forest to relax and rest for a bit ne time I was walking and I slipped and rolled down a small hill no bigger than one story high and I crashed into this garden. She said it's wonderful it the most magical place I've ever seen. He smiled and then he held her hand with such care and told her the only thing more beautiful than this garden is you and pressed his lips against hers. She stood there breathless as she was kissing Naruto, She thought in her mind nothing could make this day more perfect.


	3. Hokage's room

After the moment at the Garden Naruto and Kayumi walked past the clearing and through the forest again towards Konoha. They both smiling happily about what had just happened a few moments ago. Naruto decided it was time to visit the hokage and brief her on what had happened the previous day in the forest. Kayumi was sad that they couldn't look around some more but Naruto told her if they didn't go there soon Tsuanade would have a fit and you wouldn't want to see her when she gets upset. Kayumi thought to herself I really don't want to know what will happen if she gets angry. Naruto and Kayumi started to walk past the training grounds where they saw Rock Lee Practicing by doing his usually thousand pushups and 1000 sit ups. At the sight of Naruto Lee dashed for him and Kayumi, Kayumi nearly jumped at how fast he was. Hey Naruto Rock Lee said with the usual energeticness, Naruto greeted him back. Where you going Naruto and who's this Rock Lee said. This is Kayumi I rescued her from a group of bandits yesterday and I just finished showing her the sites around Konoha I was going to head to the Hokage's room to brief Tsunade on my mission yesterday along with what happened yesterday. Good for you Naruto Let the power of youth explodes within you to help anyone in need Rock LEE said with the regular speech on the power of youth. Well I'm off to train I'm suppose to meet with Neji and Ten Ten in three hours but I thought coming early I can get some more training and finally beat Neji Rock Lee said with a energetic grin. Naruto smiled back and then said we got to go see you later Lee. Kayumi said bye faintly. Then Naruto decided to walk through a quicker path so they wouldn't have any more interruptions. They were walking through the residential area where only a few shinobi were and they were just on patrol duty. They were about to enter the trade district which is right next to the hokage's room when Sakura spotted them walking in a distance. Naruto could here Sakura calling out NARUTO in a loud yell which unfortunately wasn't as strong as her punches. She ran at him and knocked him into a fence and said where have, you been you missed training today; Jariya kept coming on to me. Naruto apologized sympathetically, as he told her about the events that occurred the previous day and this is Kayumi said gently I just finished showing her konoha Kayumi said It sure is beautiful, and that Naruto was going to the hokage's room for to tell her what happened. Sakura still mad though well you could've at least told me that before I went to practice, Jariya creeps me out. Naruto wanted to laugh so hard but didn't in fear of being hit. Well we got to go Naruto said weakly still a little out of breath from Sakura's blow. Sakura said goodbye to Kayumi with the most beautiful smile and said Nice to meet you Kayumi. Kayumi smiled back astonished she could be so violent yet so sweet. They were finally outside the Hokage's room. Kayumi was a little bit curious still from when Naruto said not to get her angry. Naruto was about to open the door as he slowly turned the knob then without warning, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!, a chair had been sent flying at the wall leaving a big hole in the Hokage's room. She could here Tsunade yelling what's with all this fucking paperwork. Naruto heard another voice apologizing saying that it had to be done which he immediately recognized as Shizune. Kayumi got scared that very moment and Naruto could sense it from her so he put his hand on her shoulder and said it'd be alright. Kayumi instantly stopped shaking and said with a new found courage ok. Naruto and Kayumi walked into the office and of course with Tsunade still angry greeted them with a fierce WHAT!!!!!, Naruto said strongly I'm here to brief you on my mission yesterday and to report on some bandits I found attacking Kayumi in the woods yesterday. At this Tsunade settled down Kayumi huh? Yes Kayumi said weakly, Tsunade responded with a nice to meet you I'm the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto told her the story that Kayumi told him. Tsunade said to herself out loud, this is really troubling bandits usually don't attack unless you have something of value or if your someone that has a big bounty on your head. Kayumi shook her head at both saying that we were a very poor family and that we've never really talked to anyone my mom knew how to make clothes and we harvested our own food. Tsunade asked if there was anything at your house that might give you some clue she said. No she thought at first, But then instantly she remembered her father kept a metal box in the basement and her father told her to never go anywhere near it. Tsunade was very curious about this and then told Naruto, that I want you and Kayumi to go to that house in two days I want you to get prepared and I want you to take two more people in case you discover bandits resting there. Naruto and Kayumi said yes!!! Simultaneously. Tsuande with a roar said you are dismissed. As Naruto and Kayumi walked out of the Hokage's room they thought what will they find at Kayumi's house and just what wa sin that metal box.


	4. preperation

Dream-Naruto was walking in a forest where the trees were black and the soil was blood red enough to make you want to run in fear. He silently looked around at his surroundings then he heard a crash he ran in the direction of the noise only to find nothing but a cabin there. Naruto walked towards the cabin cautiously, he didn't see anyone or anything. He crept for the door as silently as he could nervous that something was in there. When he reached the door he turned the handle with such carefulness it was like it was made of glass and he was in fear of breaking it. He opened the door to find a mirror that glittered like it was made of crystal and had a wooden frame but there was nothing else in the room. He looked into it and out of nowhere Saskue appeared in the mirror Naruto stood there breathless but then Sasuke vanished and Kayumi appeared Naruto even more shocked now fell back and hit the floor.

Naruto woke panicking he was sweaty and out of breath scared at what he had just seen in his dream. He looked at the clock to find it was 2:30 am .

Kayumi was in the other room and could hear his panting from his dream

At the sound of this Kayumi walked into the room to find Naruto Lying on his bed

She walked over to Naruto; Naruto saw her and said sorry for waking you Kayumi.

Kayumi said that it was alright and that she was worried about him, Naruto smiled at this and told her not to worry it was just a nightmare. She asked what the nightmare was about; Naruto lied to her and said that he couldn't remember for he didn't think that it mattered. Kayumi nodded and told him that if he needed anything just call her. Naruto said thank you Kayumi good night, she replied with a gentle good night coming from her soft elegant lips.

**Naruto's thoughts-**That dream was weird and just what did it mean, I mean does kayumi have something to do with it was just a dream.

Naruto swiftly fell back into sleep and wondered what will tomorrow be like?

With the sound of a fire alarm go off Naruto woke up frantically wondering why it went off. He then smelt something burnt coming from the kitchen he made his way for it as he did the smell got even stronger making him want to faint and pass out. When he managed to get to the kitchen he found Kayumi trying to cook breakfast. As he walked in Kayumi noticed him and told him I wanted to repay you for all your doing so I wanted to make you breakfast or try she started to laugh, Naruto laughed along with her. He said well let's get this place cleaned up and pack some stuff for our journey to your village. Kayumi said why we have to pack today I thought that we didn't have to go today but tomorrow so we have plenty of time to pack. Naruto explained to her we need to get all the time we can to find two more members for this mission, Kayumi nodded and said I'll start packing some of your ninja weapons. Naruto told her ok I'll give you some money to go buy some stuff in the market after though come back in pack up while I go and find some people, She said ok politely.

Naruto charged out to the training grounds he already ha one person in mind but wasn't sure if he was here or on a mission.

He was just arriving to the training grounds when he spotted Lee and Neji practicing out in the field. Naruto thought to himself the exact to people I wanted to find. He walked over to find Lee and Neji out of breath, Neji and Lee noticed Naruto at the same time.

Lee greeted him with happiness as usual Neji greeted with the usual silent wave. Naruto stated the mission that he was about to start on and Tsunade permitted to let him take two people along in case of bandits and that they were in search of clues and they needed to obtain a metal box so Naruto asked if they would like to join. Lee's eyes started to water yes Naruto the fact you asked us first must mean I've gotten stronger. Neji just stood there sure and said one word Sure. Naruto looked at them and said Thank you gratefully, He then told them to meet at the gate tomorrow morn.., CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH,the sound interrupted Naruto and all three of them jumped at the noise. Naruto said what the fuck was that...?

Meanwhile- Kayumi was in the market searching for stuff to buy for the trip back to her house. She first stopped off at a market and searched for a few necessary things. She browsed a few things, and then she could hear the sounds of her name being called. She spun around to find Sakura and Ino walking towards her with a few shopping bags. This is Ino said Sakura, Ino smiled and said nice to meet you Kayumi, Kayumi replied with the same smile and said nice to meet you as well.

Hey do you want to go shopping together asked Sakura. Kayumi said yes excitedly. Ino smiled and yelled out the word AWESOME. Kayumi and Sakura both giggled. After shopping at a few stores Sakura and Ino both suggested that they got something to eat, Kayumi nodded. Ino said I know this great place to get something to … CRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

They were interrupted by a horrible noise and both Sakura and Ino jumped into action. It came a few yards away from where they were.

DUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK shouted Sakura. Kayumi immediately obeyed and without knowing what happened a kunai landed right above her head. Kayumi looked at it in fear.

All three then heard the sounds of laughter coming from the direction of where the kunai had been thrown from. All three turned to see a man dress in a blue shirt grey vest with spiky brown hair; he looked as though he was in his early 40's. He was accompanied by two other people. A girl with long red hair with a katana on her back. Also a man that was at least 200 pounds and he had no hair and had two giant axes on his back.

I am Koga Mariko called the man with the brown hair

I am Suchi Maisake called the girl with the katana

I am mayolba kaigo called the giant man

Who do you work for and what do you want? Called Ino Frankly who we work for is none of your concern but all we want is that girl over there he said as he pointed at Kayumi. I don't think so replied Sakura, Are you sure you want to do that little lady called the man named Mayolba, Bring it replied Ino replied. Have it your way Suchi said. Sakura and Ino were on the guard for any sudden move, but without notice Koga was gone and was facing Sakura right in her face, and whispered so coldly that it felt as though all life was taken away from her in her ear are you sure you want to do that? Sakura jumped back to Ino and said bring it once more. But as she did she thought to herself shit that was so fucking close how did he move so fast. All of a sudden Mayolba appeared behind Ino and picked her up and threw her into a store like she was a tennis ball. Sakura yelled Ino to see if she was alright. Sakura called cherry blossom shuriken and launched glowing pink flower petals at Mayolba that quickly disappeared and formed shuriken. Mayolba managed to dodge and called out ground melt jutsu and the ground quickly turned to quicksand. As she was being pulled down she called don't lay a finger on Kayumi.

Koga said not to worry are boss has plans for her also be lucky I'm not killing you because I'm on a very tight schedule but I'll let you know if we ever meet again you wont be so lucky he laughed, and in that moment the trio appeared at the store and vanished with Kayumi. You could still hear her faint screams. It was five minutes later and Sakura was nearly pulled down into the earth, when Naruto showed up with Neji and Lee and the three hoisted her out and asked if she was ok.

With Lee there shouting oh no Sakura if I was only here to protect maybe you'd have been alright. I must go punish myself by running 500 laps around the village. Sakura managed to calm him down and say that she was alright.

A moment later she realized Kayumi Ino she thought of the two and quickly ran to Ino that was unconscious on the ground. Neji asked if she will be alright. Sakura said yes I can hear her heart beating we need to get a med evac. Immediately called out Sakura to an arriving jonin, He nodded at this and disappeared in a flash. As they were waiting for med. Ninja to arrive Naruto asked what happened to Kayumi. Sakura said weakly not looking at his eyes that they couldn't stop them and that they disappeared with her. AT this Naruto yelled and said I'm going to rescue her if it's the last thing I ever do.

After Naruto was done ranting a med. Ninja showed up and took Ino to the hospital leaving Sakura, Neji, Lee and Naruto.

Naruto said quietly I'm going to go report to the hokage's office Neji Lee I'll message you to see if the mission is still going to continue I know where her village is she told me about it when I was showing her Konoha that it was about 15 miles away from Konoha, Neji and Lee both nodded. Naruto looked at Sakura and said Sakura please go home and get some rest, she nodded and said Naruto there were three of them they said their names were Mayolba Kaigo, Suchi Maisake, and Koga Mariko and then walked away sadly.

**Sakura's thoughts-**I can't believe I wasn't able to do anything again I must train harder she thought to herself and then a few tear drops came down her face as she started walking and told herself I will become stronger I will.

He showed up back at the Hokage's office with Tsunade greeting him with the same WHAT. There has been an attack on the village Naruto said roughly.

Tsunade yelled WHAT again this time slamming her hand into her desk splitting it in half.

Naruto looked straight at her and told her it was in the market area. Sakura told me there names Mayolba Kaigo Suchi Maisake, and Koga Mariko; they took Kayumi Naruto said sadly. Tsuande nearly fainted at hearing Koga's name. What's wrong Naruto asked curiously and loudly?

If it's him then this might be bigger than I thought said Tsunade. Naruto asked the same question who he is. Tsunade looked at him and told him he's a soldier a murderer a villain all wrapped into one. 20 years ago during the GREAT WAR he was a general for an army that nearly destroyed us. His skills were so unique and dangerous not many people had the courage to face him. He would use villagers from villages he captured by putting explosive tags threatening to set them off if they did not obey, and then send them into battle to fight Konoha. Many people died from rain. When we took down emperor Xian that threatened our nation did Koga finally disappear. You see Naruto Koga only fought us because the emperor paid him to do so. Koga was the emperor's bounty hunters for years so Xian finally decided to offer him a position as a general for his armies. Koga still demanded payment though so when the emperor was gone Koga disappeared. Naruto stood there amazed and said well what should we, should we still go to the village for answers. Its best that we do it does trouble me he was able to sneak through Konoha's fortresses without any trouble. So it's best to be on your toes anyway this is now an A-rank mission and now you're allowed to have a squad of 5 Naruto. While you're out searching for clues tomorrow I'll send a small party to track the whereabouts of Kayumi.

Your dismissed Naruto Tsuande said.

Naruto thought to himself as he walking around the village that this was just perfect Kayumi had been captured and he didn't know where she was.

He arrived at the training grounds to see Lee and Neji there again and told them what orders the Hokage had given them. Neji and Lee stood there amazed at the story and took a few moments to come back to reality.

Well at least we know the enemy has no limits for cruelty Neji said disgustingly, Lee nodded. I know it sickens me to Naruto said, but now we need to find two more members for our team, it's now an A-rank mission.

He could tell both Lee and Neji understood.

Well I suggest we take shikamaru said Naruto, We can always use a strategist on the team. They both agreed and Neji said I think it's best we take Sakura seeing how things are we'll need a med. Ninja on team Naruto stood there quietly when he said this for he did not want something to happen to Sakura to and then he gently nodded his head on letting her come.

First they stopped off at shikamaru's house to tell him that he was needed for a mission. They knocked on the door to find his mother standing there with an apron on that was covered in soot. They asked if Shikamaru was here she said yes and asked if they would come in they agreed. She called out Shikamaru Naruto, Lee, and Neji are here.

Shikamaru walked out with the same lazy attitude and briefed him on the events that have occurred up to that point. First Shikamaru said the usual "What a drag" but if it gets me away from my mom and dad's arguing ok I'm in. Naruto grinned happily and told him to meet at front gate at 8 am tomorrow he replied with a lazy tone and said ok.

When they left Naruto said guys I'm going to go tell Sakura alone pack and meet at gate tomorrow. They said there goodbye's and took off in their own directions.

Naruto started to walk for Sakura's house but suddenly wanted to burn off some steam and sped up to where he was running at nearly Lee's level. Then before he knew it he was in front of her house. He knocked on the door a few times and out came Sakura still a little upset from earlier. He could tell because there were tear stains on her face. Hi naruto she said quietly. He asked if she was alright, she said yes I'm fine. He told her of what the Hokage had told her and that they wanted her to come with. Sakura immediately had the same reaction Lee and Neji did and then told Naruto yes I'll come with you. Thank you Sakura be packed and at the front gate at 8 am. He waved goodbye as he left Sakura doing the same. As Naruto walked away he thought of Sakura and Kayumi.


End file.
